The Jefersonian hits the Woods
by digssoil
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Teen fic. Brennan and Booth are left to clean the cafeteria alone after they got into a food fight....PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, a new story guys. I just got such a great response with "Back in the Days" that I thought it would be fun to write another Bones teen story. Thank you for the people that read the other story, and that want to read this one. Oh, and a shout out to Sian, which helped me edit this story. Girl you are awesome! **

**Well, here it goes.**

**Please review when you finish reading. Enjoy.**

It was the annual Ridge High School Camp. A couple of yellow busses lined the street in front of the school, hundreds of students wandered around, some looking tired from carrying luggage over their backs, others looked excited and as if they had just taken an adrenaline shot, a few other looked quite ridiculous wearing a mini skirt and high heels for the trip in the woods.

Every year the school obligated the students to go on a camping trip, it was some sort of tradition. Plus, it encouraged partnership while the kids got to learn a bit about wildlife. And they got to enjoy the silly moments they spent with their fellow classmates, though not everyone was as excited.

Brennan struggled to get out of the car "Mom I don't need this much extra food"

Christine opened the passenger's door, and slipped out of the car "You will, because you are going to share it with all those new friends you are going to make"

"Mom..."

"Well it wouldn't weight as much if you pulled out some of those books you packed inside"

"I need them" Brennan insisted.

"For what?" Christine crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, I need to be prepared to be a forensic anthropologist"

Christine sighed and hugged her daughter tightly "We are going to miss you honey"

"That's right Tempe" Mathew had climbed out of the car as well and hugged her daughter. "Have fun, okay?"

"Okay" Brennan forced a smile and started walking to the lawn where all the others were waiting.

The truth was that Brennan didn't want to go on the trip. She thought it was completely useless. She knew the teachers wouldn't teach anything, they would be more worried about mosquito bites. And the students would be too distracted to do anything that actually required thinking. A look at the blondes wearing the heels ensured her thoughts. She had been a student at Ridge High School for a little over a month; they had just moved from Ohio and were now settling in Washington. Even though she was new at the school she had obtained the highest scores in all the classes. When the trip came up she tried to convince her science teacher not to make her go, the teacher didn't like Brennan, mostly because she corrected her in most of the scientific names, so she made her go.

"Isn't this so exciting?!" A black haired girl stood next to Brennan, she shook her head, making her pony tail move side to side.

Brennan looked at the girl; she wore every color under the rainbow, a black jean with shining beads to the sides, a tee that had a hundred of different patters and a handful of necklaces, bracelets and rings. Brennan looked down at her self; she looked almost pale against the girl beside her. She wore a simple dark green tee with a brown jacket, converse, and a pair of blue jeans that were beginning to show signs of wear.

"I'm Angela" The girl extended a hand.

"Temperance"

"That's an awesome name, so…" Angela searched for a word "Spiritual"

"There is no such thing as spirits" Brennan shook her head.

Angela smiled "You don't' have to believe in them, for them to exist"

"Wha…" Brennan was about to speak, were her voice was outspoken by the teachers'.

"All aboard!" The teachers began helping the students get into the busses "Come on, keep moving!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later sweetie" Angela grabbed her two purple bags and set of into one of the busses.

"Sweetie?"

"Come on Miss. Brennan, move!" One of the teachers hurried Brennan.

She nodded and picked up her bag. As she was moving toward the last bus on the street, she felt someone pulling on her bag, when she turned around she saw a guy a bit higher than her with a cap, he had pulled the bag from her, and he had it now over his shoulder.

The immediate thought on Brennan's brain was _'__someone is steeling from me__'_, she immediately hurried towards the guy, twisted his arm, when he was bending his body she gave him a kick in the knee until he fell on the floor. When the guy was down she placed her foot over his neck, arms still in the position of combat.

"Miss. Brennan what are you doing!?" A teacher came running towards the scene. Due to the loud voice of the teacher the students placed their noses to the windows to get a better look of what was happening.

"He tried to steel my bag" Brennan declared as she was almost pulled away from on top of the guy.

The teacher sighed, dropped on his knees and examined the beat up teen on the ground "He didn't't steel it, he is suppose to take your bag"

"What?"

Not wanting help from the teacher the brown haired boy stood up "I'm part of the team that helps get the stuff into the bus"

Brennan looked at him with doubt.

"Really" He pointed to a small sticker on his chest that read 'Luggage staff'

"You should've not gotten my bag without asking me"

"But that's my job"

"That doesn't't matter, it's my bag" Brennan insisted.

"Both of you get on the bus, and Miss. Brennan please let Booth carry your bag" The teacher stormed back to the bus.

Booth. Where had Brennan heard that name before? Of course, Seeley Booth was the name written on the giant posters hanging on the hallway, he was the best player on the football team. Oh, and that name was also written in the walls of the girl's bathroom.

"Great, a football player" Brennan muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me" Booth said as he tried to get the bad back from Brennan.

"I can carry it myself" Brennan moved the bag from his reach.

"But-I-want-to-carry-it"

Brennan's temper was definitely getting to its boiling point "But-I-don't-want-to" With that Brennan moved pass him and climbed unto the bus.

Those were going to be a hard couple of days, she thought.

**So...what do you think? Any suggestions or comments are welcome. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, new chapter here. I hope you enjoy this new story. **Take care and please, please review.**

The ride to the woods had been a nightmare for Brennan. Every time she opened her book to read, the bus made a sudden move, making it almost impossible for her to focus without feeling sick. And every time she tired to close her eyes to get a bit of sleep, a guy sat next to her and tried to hit on her, most of them were asked to leave by Brennan herself.

Finally, a teacher announced that they had arrived to the camp site. Just as a bunch of wild pigs would, the kids jumped off the bus and ran to the cabins, each of them trying to get the best bunk possible.

Brennan was the last one to get off the bus. The first thing she did was to take a deep breath, the smell was so different from that at home; it was pure and clean.

"Move out of the way!" A chubby boy pushed Brennan aside, as he tried to manage a backpack while trying to get to the cabins as fast as possible.

Brennan rolled her eyes and stretched her arms. _Why was everyone so eager for this camping trip? It was just like being in high school but without learning. _

"You need to move faster if you are planning to have a place to sleep in" The annoying, yet soothing voice brought her back to earth. When she opened her eyes, she was starting at the same face she had almost kicked a few hours before.

"Why are you not moving behind them?" Brennan gestured one arm to the bunch of teens shoving themselves through the doors.

"You see" Booth leaned over, locking his brown eyes with Brennan's green ones. When he had her full attention he cocked an eyebrow to the biggest cabin in the camp. "I already have my space reserved"

"Hey Seeley! Over here man!" Both of them turned and saw a group of guys waving at Booth.

"But, maybe I can help you find a free cabin or at least a bunk" Booth shrugged and shot her a charm smile that wasn't quite well welcomed.

"I don't need help, but thanks" Brennan turned away and walked to the bunch of suitcases thrown in the ground, she found hers, picked it up and walked towards the crowded camp site.

As she walked away, Booth noticed her suitcase was open, he was about to say something when he heard a popping sound. When he looked down he saw it was a book that had fallen off Brennan's bag. "Hey you dro…" At mid sentence he decided to say nothing, and return it to her later.

Brining the book to eye level he read "Bones" He smiled and walked back to his friends.

"Excuse me" Brennan tapped her knuckles to the wooden door. "Is there a free bunk in here?" It was the third cabin she had tried; all of the others were completely packed.

A short blonde turned to Brennan "And you are?" Her tone screamed 'Clueless' fanatic.

"Temperance Brennan" She never took her eyes away from the girl "Is there a place were I can stay?"

"I've never heard your name before" She walked towards one free bed at the end of the room, she took her high heels and placed them over the bed "Sorry" A stupid giggle escaped her lips "This bed is crucial for my shoes" She waggled her hand towards the door "Try the next cabin"

The other girls laughed along. Brennan rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She preferred to be alone in the woods, than having to spend the night with a bunch of airheads.

"Wait up" A girl climbed off one of the beds. When Brennan turned she saw the colorful display she had seen back at the school.

Angela took a deep breath and turned to face the blonde that had dissed Brennan "Muffy stop being such a bitch and move your butt ass ugly shoes from that bed" She crossed her arms and smiled sarcastically.

"And who do you think you are?" Muffy crossed her arms as well.

One fiery red nail pointed at the blonde "I'm the one that is going to kick your ass if you don't move them"

Suddenly fearing for her life, Muffy moved her shoes and sat on her bed "Whatever"

"Thanks" Brennan nodded "But you don't need to do that Angela, I can find another place"

"No, no" Angela shook her head "No one messes with my friends"

"Friend?" Brennan thought out loud.

"Yep" Angela smiled and helped her get her bag through the door.

"Were you really going to kick her if she didn't move?" Brennan asked in a low voice so only Angela could her.

"Well, I'm not good at fighting" Angela smiled "But I can spit with deadly accuracy"

Brennan laughed and shook her head.

She felt asleep with the thought of the cocky football player.

**So...what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that it has been sooooo long since I updated, It's just that I've been caught in another story 'Disturbing Learning Curve'..check it out if you want. **

**I know this has nothing to do, but. I LOVED BONES SEASON 4 PREMIER!!**

**But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review**.

She stepped out of the cabin; the cold, fresh air filled her lungs. Looking around she saw no one in sight. Brennan found that odd, school would've been about to start and no one was up. Zipping up her jacket she decided to go for a walk. Who would waste a chance to increase their health?

It had probably passed about a half hour when she heard a sound other than her sneakers coming from the woods. Thinking it was not rational to get alarmed she decided to continue walking. It was as if the sound walked with her, following her every step she took. Pausing, she breathed slowly, letting her hearing sense to settle on the sounds. Finally locating the noise, she went to her left, pushing branches and bushes aside. Her fists were in position to give out a punch or defend her self from any type of threat.

"….hot blooded, I'm hot blooded"

Her fists collapsed unto her sides while she sighed heavily.

"…check it and see, I've got a feve.." Booth was jogging; he stopped at the sound of the branches. Seeing Brennan his lips curled into a smiled. He took off his earphones "Hey Bones"

"It's Brennan" She crossed her arms in front of her chest "What are you doing here?"

Booth shook his head "What about, how are you Booth? Good morning Booth. Are you having a good day Boo.."

"I get it" She cut in. Brennan trailed her eyes from his face to his body. The young athlete was wearing long shorts, a pair of sneakers and nothing else. Leaving his fit upper body for nature to enjoy.

"Ummm Bones" Booth displayed a cocky smiled. He knew that she was looking at him.

"..yes?" Brennan quickly returned her gaze back at him, acting as if she had seen nothing of her interest, though her cheeks were still a bit blushed.

"Trying to get ahead on science, I see?"

"That would be biology" Brennan corrected "But I came here for a walk, only a walk" She made emphasis on her last words.

Booth threw both arms in the air "Whoa, take it easy Bones"

"Why are you calling me Bones?"

"Because you know a lot about Bones, don't you?" Booth moved a little closer.

Brennan nodded "That's accurate"

"So why don't call you that? You know?"

"That doesn't make sense. In that case I would call you an athlete" Brennan meant it as a joke, something to make him realize that putting names on people is wrong ,but judging by his smile, she soon found out that wasn't what happened.

"You like it" She pointed a finger at him.

"Well you know Bones" Booth took a step closer, making contact with her finger "I totally understand if you see me as an athlete, a jock, even as a British God"

"Greek"

"That too"

Brennan was about to press on the issue that she meant to correct him and not to add to his list, but decided to stay quiet for once.

"…you can relate to me, you know"

"Excuse me" For the first time since she met him she showed a glimpse of a smile.

"You know" Booth swallowed hard, looking intensely at her blue eyes. "Umm…your structure" He took a deep breath and smiled "Very well"

Brennan's cheeks blushed and she looked down, then back at him "Thank you" The light smile had now progressed to a fully loaded one "So are you"

Booth smiled back, feeling the tension between them he decided to press on a comic note "I think we've already established that"

"You have a big ego" Brennan slapped him playfully.

"No, I do not; you were the one saying I'm like a British God"

"Greek"

"…and I saw you looking at me"

"I wasn't looking at yo…." Their fun bickering was stopped by the sound of another voice.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Alone!" It was one of the teachers. Her face was red with anger "You two love birds get back to the cabins"

"We were just talk.." Brennan tried to defend herself.

"I don't want any pregnancies in this trip" The teacher turned and left.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other, they had lost track of time.

"I need to go" Brennan pointed in one direction.

"Sure…yeah, me too" Booth pointed in the opposite direction. They started walking their ways "See you later Bones" He thought she hadn't heard but then he heard a response.

"Don't call me Bones!"

**So...what did you think? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I took so long to upload this, I've been really busy lately, but here it is. I'm planning to write this story more often but let see how it goes. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW.**

"So, is it true?" Angela asked Brennan as she pushed her forward on the line to get lunch.

"What?" Brennan responded as she shook her head at the lunch lady who was trying to serve a mysterious looking casserole on her tray.

"You know what Bren"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about" Brennan responded as she grabbed a bottle of juice.

Angela rolled her eyes "The rumors about you and a very hot football player getting it on this morning" Angela read Brennan's confused face and added "Seeley Booth sweetie"

"Booth?" Brennan was shocked "Whatever you heard Angela, is completely false"

"If you say so" Angela shrugged as they turned to choose a table.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sweetie, are you even from this planet?" Before Brennan could answer Angela added "Look around honey, you are the talk of the town"

Brennan stopped looking at Angela and directed her gaze at the rest of the people in the giant room were lunch was being served; most of the people there were staring at her, some were even pointing at her while they spoke.

"But nothing happened" Brennan said.

"That's not what people are saying" Angela said as she started to walk.

"I was just walking and he happened to be walking as well, that's all" Brennan moved awkwardly between the tables as eyes followed her. "I don't know why people are looking at me that way"

"The rumor is about you and Seeley Booth"

"I don't know what that means" Brennan said as they finally settled in table.

"We are talking about the most desired boy in school" Angela pointed with her finger around her "All of those eyes are jealous, that's it. I mean there's no way Seeley Booth is going to be saying that he fooled around with one of them"

"He said that we were fooling around?" Brennan stood up and crossed her arms in front of her breasts "Seeley Booth is going to pay"

"Somebody called my name?" Booth appeared smiling at Brennan, oblivious as to what he was getting into "I wanted to talk to you"

Brennan knew that hitting Booth in the face would probably qualify her for suspension or even teen prison, so she grabbed the first thing in sight, which happened to be juice, and poured it all over his face.

"That's right honey, kick his ass" Angela cheered from her seat.

"Bones, what the hell!" Booth yelled.

"That's for being such a jerk and starting rumo…." Brennan's words were stopped when a muffin struck her head.

"That's for being such a bitch!" Apparently Booth had his fan club. The overweight girl was starting to pick up a second muffin when Angela stood up and threw a handful of mash potatoes at the girl, hitting her straight in the face.

"Nobody messes with my friend, alright?" Angela looked at Brennan and smiled "I also throw food with deadly accuracy"

Within seconds the whole school was involved in a massive food fight. Plates were flying everywhere, the floor became slippery due to all the drinks being thrown, and the walls displayed every color on the rainbow.

Brennan didn't know how to react to this; she had never been part of a food fight in her life. She felt a hand pulling her down, and without hesitation she threw herself under the table. "Thank you" Brennan moved the hair from her face to see the person that had saved her from a pie in the face.

"You are welcome" Booth said as he pressed his chest to the floor.

"You again!" Brennan sighed.

"Nice to see you too Bones" Booth shot her his charm smile.

"This doesn't mean that I'm not angr…" She stopped her words and turned to look at the girl who was being tackled to the floor by Angela.

"You know I'm usually against violence" Angela kept saying as kept the girl from moving. "I'm a free spirit"

"Miss. Montenegro!" A loud voice filled the room. "What are you doing?"

"She started it!" Was Angela's defense as she got up.

"You are going to tell me who started this mess right now" Nobody spoke "If you don't tell me we can cancel today's activities and do some math problems" Without hesitating all the fingers pointed below the table, to Booth and Brennan.

The teacher squatted "Good luck cleaning all of this by yourselves"

**PLEASE REVIEW...that usually makes me write more often.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took sooooo long to do another chapter....hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN CONTINUE!!!**

Brennan was moving the mop from side to side with all of her strength.

Booth was doing the same at the other end of the room, he would glance over at her but she would not look back, instead she would sighed and give him her back.

They had been cleaning the room for almost an hour now, but they barely had done half of it. Mostly because they kept cleaning the same spot over and over, refusing to cross each other's paths.

"Look Bones…" He sighed and cleaned the drops left of juice on his forehead. "Bones" She didn't turn.

"Don't call me that" Brennan kept cleaning, she was annoyed with everything that had happened that day.

"Brennan" His voice sounded like a plead asking her to turn. She did this time.

"What?"She rested the mop on one of the tables and crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"I have no idea why you are mad at me" He took one step towards her.

Brennan rolled her eyes and took one step forward. "Really?"

"Yeah, you could at least tell me" One step forward.

She took a step too, getting closer to him "I know guys like you. You think you can get away with anything just because you are on the football team, but that's not the case with me Booth"

He placed his hands on his pockets and sighed "Get away with what Bones?"

"Don't call me that"

Booth lowered his voice, he knew something was bothering her but he couldn't get her to tell him "C'mon, just tell me why you are mad"

"What happened this morning…."

He interrupted "You are mad because we talked?"

She continued "You told everyone that something else happened" She stepped forward; both of them could definitely feel the tension.

He took his hands out "What? No, I didn't tell anyone anything" He saw that she rolled her eyes again, a sign that she didn't believe him.

"Hey" He reached over and grabbed her wrist "I didn't say anything. I'm a gentleman…"

She looked right into his eyes, and then at his hand over her wrist "You do understand that nothing happened, right?"

He smiled "Yeah, I know Bones" He shot her his charm smile "I'm not that lucky"

Brennan smiled back "By the way, you have more fans that hop stars"

"Rap, Bones, rap stars" Booth corrected her. He looked at the rest of the room; they still had a lot more to clean, and the food that was still on the floor looked incredibly disgusting. "This room smells like burned bodies"

"That's not accurate, at all" She shook her head "Burn bodies actually smell a lot like roasted por.."

"What do you say Bones? Want to ditch this place?"

"I don't know what that means"

Booth started to walk with Brennan's wrist still in his hand "Of course you don't Bones, of course you don't"

"Wait, what are we doing?" She asked as they started to approach the doors.

"We are leaving"

She stopped immediately "Booth no, we need to finish cleaning"

"Oh c'mon Bones. Have you ever done anything that you are not supposed to do?" He shot her his charm smile.

She glanced at him mischievously "One time after science class was over, I went to the lab…" She lowered her voice "Even though I wasn't suppose to"

"And what did you do?" Booth asked anxiously "A prank?"

"No. I got ahead on my school work" Brennan answered as if it was the most obvious reason.

Maybe if it was another person doing that he would've thought it was lame, but because it was Brennan he found it endearing and very cute. "See, you can be a bad girl" He smiled.

She felt very proud of herself and walked with Booth to the doors.

"What are we going to do when the cafeteria is not cleaned and they find out?" Brennan asked as they started to move up the hill towards the cabins.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that one" He placed his hand on his belt buckle that read "Cocky"

She extended her hand and pushed him slightly. "You are all sticky!"

"That's not my fault, you were the one that threw orange juice on me" He extended his hand to help her get over a rock, but she had no problem doing it herself.

"You deserved it"

"For what?" They stopped in front of Brennan's cabin.

"For being cocky"

He laughed "You know what Bones?"

"What?" He was getting closer and closer, and he was starting to raise his hand to reach her face.

Booth and Brennan glanced to the side and saw that almost everyone was looking at them through the windows "You have something right here" He removed a piece of muffin from her head, and pushed her hair away from her face. "Perfect"

Brennan felt her cheeks getting warm, so she just smiled and turned towards her cabin.

"Hey Bones!"

She turned "Hmm…"

"You are going to the bonfire tonight, right?"

Honestly she wasn't planning on going, but she could see something in his eyes that was almost begging her to go. She smiled, turned around and walked into her cabin, she answered before closing the door "Maybe"

**PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN CONTINUE!!!**


End file.
